Heart of the Mountain
by Anne the Author
Summary: My name is Anniel, and i am Gandalf's apprentice. I was going on adventure with loods of dwafs and blibo, but sudenly, orks attacked and now i have to wizard! reed and revuew plz.
1. ARRIVAL IN HOBBTRON

THE HEART OF THE MOUNTIN. (geddit? cos its thorin)

HAY GAIZ THIS MY NAME IS ANNA ANF IS MY FIRST STROY :D PLZ NICE REVIEW DONT BE MEEN.

CHAPTRE 1- ARRIVAL IN HOBBTRON

Hello my namr is Anniel and I am Gondalfs apprentis. Gandalf was had to go Hobbtron to get burlger for some dwaf and we goed to a place called bagend. Gandald was talked to hobbit called bobli or smth but i was bussy talkin to over hobbits who all liked mi coz im verry pretty and beautiful and thy all lived me.

"what is yur name" asced a hobbi and i said my name which is Anniel and meens beauriful princess i dont kno why. "Annile u r so hot will u b mi gurlfied" but i said " no i am a wizard so cant be romance also yur hobbit ugly."

I pulld aut my mirrorr and looked at my ugly face im so gross becos poart dwaf. My hare was long and shilver becos gandalf say my dad silver hair (AUTHOURS NOTE: geddit like miriel in teh simaliriliog im descendeded from royltead and stuff) and my eyes are like simrilsas shining in sun. I have non beird becaus im aslo part hobbi.

Than Gandalf camed back from hobbi talksing and said "Anniel my apprentis we must go and tell thorin to arrive tomrow." So we gots on hose and went to cheese town (geediit bree) we only gots thar in evening so went to sleep but ther was onyl one bed so gandlaf said "lol anniel want to sleep in bed w/ me?" but i said "gross u pervy olds man i am only 71 " so he said "ill sleep on floor then becos you are so pretty and ill die soon anyway"

in morning i brished mi hare with comb and put on violent dress which made my eyes look even more beutifull. we wnet to brekfast and the innkeepr sed "lol gandlf who is hot gurl" and gandalfr said "haha looser shes mine" and i went wtf becos hes like a farter to me. then gandalf shot innkeepr with starf and he died.

i lolled and had toast fur brekfast but didnt get fat lol coz fast metablismo.

thenthorin comed downstares and sat At table with us. he looked all rugged and handsum lick Aragorn but in past becos aragorn not born yet. His eyes were like the oshun and his beard was dwafly (geddit like manly but with dwaf.) "hello throin " i said but he didn't heir becos he was lookin at my boobs. " i hit his face and said "stop you perv" but really i licked him alos. i waz just prenyteding to not like him lol was playn hard to get. gandlaf inttrepted our looks and said "we need to meet ovre dwafs today and go to bobli house for afternon tee. "

but thorin said "wat bout the ocrs heard sighting on road to hobbtron what if am bush?" and for second i was frigtened. but throitn rembered that he had fv sord so cold kill them if attack. and i didnt tell but i had magiks becos gandalf apprntis also have magic bow and arrow lol

later we met with dwafs they was balina dn dwalin and stalin (geddit cos it rimes) and ori and nori and dora and oin and glowin anf loin and some other guyz i frogot also 2 hot dwafs called kill and phily but throrny wasd more hot than them.

we got on horse but they had pony becos short and went on road to hobbtron. but sudden orcs! trhey was stabbin at us and loin got hurt and they weres tryn to grab me cos lol im hot evven orcs lik me. but then, gandlaf yelled and was stabbed and fellto ground, woondead lol cos he gonna die soon. then he said "anniel my apprents u must continue quest have my magic powers lol" then he pershed.

TO BE CONTINUE. WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ANNIEL? IS LOIN OK? IS GANDLAF REAL DEAD?


	2. LOINS SECRET IDENTY

THANKS YOU GAIZ WHO REVIWED YOU HAPPYED ME SO MUCH! HEAR IS NEXT CHPTER!

CHAPTER 2: LOINS SECRET IDENTY.

gandlaf was lyin deaded on floor but nobody wanted to cpr him becoz he a gross old dude with stale beard and stuff. "gandalfr no! we need you for lonely quest thing!" we al screaled well onli mi cuz the orks hd gtg.

loin was all wombded with stab hole in stomach so i put bandage on wound, but foot from stomak kiked me? loin then started havn contraptions and was in pane and cryin. we thort was cos gondlaf dead but then blood from dwaf place and loin did like a poop but then a baby!

She was cute in a dwafy way w/ baby beard and loin held baby like happy mother cos was secret a girl. but then phil tripped and baby wnt flyin and hit gondle in a feces, and thn did a feces omn his feces.

throin went and pick up child and wrap in cloack , but spare cloack so no baby birth blood-jiuce stuff on hos cloack so he woldnt look bad. he hand baby to loin who was cryn tears of happy.

"i shall call my dowter gandiel, in onor of dead gandlaf and Anniel who is beautiful. and Anniel, you shall be her godmother."

I was suuuuper happy cos yay a baby but also sad cos gandalf was deaded. i was cryn tears of hapy and sad cos lost farter family, but gayned kindofdowter family. and the dwafs was also sayiin i was hot cos my hare was blown in wind.

we didnt have time to bery gandlof so burnt corpse and prayed but to middle earth god not jesus. then we left, but i looked back and saw ashes refromainng but must been trick of lite becos gandlaf dieded, all bled and branes and old man beird woz on floor.

thorinoin sed "wel gr8 so can we now go to bobli so heel steel stuf for us." an he gav me lok like at inn but im was cryn so not in romanse mode. so we went sure and off we wnt

as we went to hobbtronn stalin was russian round on horse and stuuff (geddit russian) and loin was carreng for her chilld. we went aw how hartworming and then sea strted brstfeding it and tht was omg eeeeeeeeewwww no her bobs were all saggy like.

dwafs went to bobli house but throin gotted lost and loin with me was late becos we were fooding for baby. we got to bobli house. so bobbli at fist wuz supper surpes at our arrival and sed oh no leeeeaVE butt (lol) we soon purswayeded him into uss steaying. so wee (lol0 took al hiz goatmilk and strarted consumiling itt ad wee got veer drunken. We sanf a gr8 son about gots and had a good fun thn biblo wuz so super drunkarn that he sed I WILL STEL SMIGG HIMSLF (smigg is a drgn) so tat wuz bants

dwafs sanged song about erbor and was deep and pretty. is was sanging too much beeter than reest ov them cos it was one of gandorfs megik powrs to sing reel goood. then bobli said "wait anniel are you dwaf or hobbit cos not beard but short slao." and i said "i am bit dwaf and some hobbi and some elf also but don't know elf reltive, also hooman but not com from the monkis hooman cos tey so harey lol." bobli told me i was pretty but i knew dwaf side made me short midget gross so new he was lyn. "Anniel sing us an elf song" said loin, and i sarted sing lullaby for gandiel.

"little baby don't cri

tho gandalf be die

will be beeter soon

sleep with teh mune

little baby don't sad

who is yur dad

dont matter anyway

well find out someday"

and all dwafs clapped sept gandiel who had fall sleep from songing. then oder dwafs sleept, they our al snoering xcept me cos lol i dodnt have gross dwaf boggees in my noes taht is so gross lol.

next day wee al had a biig hangoatover xcept me coz lol im a wizard and id magic notdrunk spell. we wnts to meat place where bobli wood meet us but he was late so we left w/out him hed shoe up later anyway i knew cos sikick powers. we were riding to forst and i was taller than all dwafs who were on pony then bobli showed up and was angered at me "Anniel why did u leaf me i had to run and no second breakfast no im hunger!" but i just lolled and said "It will be good for you bobli cos yur fat lol."

then night and we camped in forst and i knew trolls would try eat the dwafs and bobli but coldnt tell them might time streem destroye. i slept for a time and when awake i reeliced they been captured by trollface! bobli was tryn detract troll with tubes and parasights and i snucjk behind troll and hit it on head with magic blast.

"sorry to leave you hangin" i said to dwafs who lolled at my joke and i used magiks to untie them and fix clothes. "Anniel you safed us!" said stalin with happy on his face, and loin was cryin tears of good that her baby had not been troll eaten.

then dora was exploring lol and found a cave! we wnet in and thron found sord and i also found sord but mine all magic and prettier. bobli found a ltter opner and stalin and balin and dwalin was staelin monies from troll hord.

then wehn was sittin outsid cave cos it stank i was by stream brushin hare, phil came up to me with thing in hands.

"Anniel i phil you lol its greek for love geddit" said phil, but i was wtf cos whats greek. then phil gave me what was in hand was neklase and all shiny glowin and stuff. "i asked ori who is nerdclever what nacklace was" said phil with starin big live eyeyes "and ori said was made by elf smith faynor and magic. it gives warer speshul powers!" i wasped at him with wide mouth and took neccklase. "phil you are nice dwaf but im wizard so cant romance sorryr also i like throrin more than u but ill considre it maybe when not morning gondlaf."

phill look ed mi with standing in his eye. "ok then Anniel i underscandinavia your pain at not romance. to make you happyr i wil not romance eyever." and i happyed at him and then we was friends.

we wnet back to other dwafs in cave wo was loafn at us cos they thot romance but we looled at them "lol were bffs loosers" and stalin was sad. it was time for loin to feed her baby so the fat dwaf made soop. we all drank it but was kinna gross bcouse had dwaf beard hare in.

butt suddenly the troll dead strated moveing and was not real dead!

"Anniel we tricked u we awas alife hole time!" said troll who was called will. "oh no, the trolls are life!" loin creamed, and ran into bush with child who was cryn.

then troll grabed bobli by leg and was bout to eat him, when i felt tingle in bomes and rememebered magics that gondlaf gived me.

"Anniel help me! im sorry was angred at you for loafing me behind ut dont want to eaten!" said the bobli.

so i raised hand with fireball and shooted it at troll. but troll will was stone and so bacame fire troll! he was huge and flaming and could breave fire and was gonna eat bobli! loin was upsed and gandiel was hungered and stalin pooped pants from frite. The poop cort fire!

"lol dwafs and pretty girl we gonna eat yur friend!" said troll.

i didn't no what to do, so grabbed locket round neck and started to magic…

TO BE CONTRINUED!

I GOT 2 REVIEWS WHO WAS GOOD SO THOT WOULD UPD8 STROY EARLY THANK YOU FOR REVIEW NICE PEOPLES. A CLIFFHANGER GAIN! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO BOBLI? WHAT ABOUT FLAMIN POOP? WHAT IS LOCKET DOIN? FIND OUT NECKS TIME I UPDATE!


	3. THE SPIIRT OF FAYNOR

HEY ED AND OTHER NICE PEOPLED THANKYUO FOR TEH REVEW WAS HAPPYD ME ALSO LOLWUT IT IS INGLISH AND YUR DUMB LOL. TO THE MEEN TREVEWER U KNO WH JUST A DUMB MEENI AND OTHR PEEPLE LIK MI STROY SO AHAHA.

CHAPTER 3: THE SPIIRT OF FAYNOR

The lockt strated glowin all gold and i fellt a majk lite go all plases. some of the blalst put out stalins flamin poo. thrn the troll were cluchin eye and blind becos lol eyes sploded from lite. "Anniel you are a maizing and safed us al agen!" said the kill. but i was week and fels down on grownd nd blaked aut.

Was in drak plase with dream and notreal cos was vishon. ther was anelf loady who was all pretty with crown, but i was more hot and beutiful than her lol. elf lady was floatin and ghost dead stuff with all pale white see thru.

"who r u" i asced the non pretty elf and the lef said "i am teh elf pincerss Faynor. i was deaded by the dragun smig and souron and melgoth whos like melkor but a goth lol. i died before could be queen cos assasinated must tell u a thing. u r mi dowter and alos elf princerss!1!

i wasped in shok ast the reveel and was amaised. "why u not tell me before almost troll die?" i yelld angry. "was because i am dead you moron dowter!" said faynormother and i went oh yeah i forgot.

"i am all the sorry Anniel i cold only reveeel self to u whenn locket held and magic so had to wait for gandlaf die and phil to giv u lockt."

i forgived faynor but was still kinna noyyed cos missed biffday presnts from parent many years. i told this top faynor who said

"sryy lol for not birthdaying was bussy bean died but when u wack up will present arreyev,."

then i wasped in shoke gain and blacked out in teh dreem and waked up.

when waked up all dwafs was standing round mi in shock and lookin at mi boobs. i got up and said "stop u pervs xecept thorin lol cos yur hot. "

where did you fallsleep anniel we were wormied!" said phil my bff. i told him that was havin vishon bout dead elf nother faybor. then herd a rustling in bush where loin was hidin with child gandiel and sudden an uncorn stood apeered!

it had spike on face and was wite as perl but not as wite as mi skin. it hd flyin hair and eyes that sprakled but not as mutsh as my.

"anniel what is that creetur?" said the blibo, amaze with wasp on face.

"it is uncorn stood! biffaday present from dead faynor mother! i shell ride it into blatte." i said. the uncorn stood walked up to me and i put hand on her face but not shapr bit of face becos pane.

"i shall name you frood after hobbi in future who bbli adopts!" (AUTHOURS NOT: FORDARKNESING) frood the uncorn stood nayed at my all happy and didnt stare at bobs cos not ervy dwaf.

"lol frood is gud xample of not perv" i said, and the dwafs and bobli wer shamed. "lol frood taco me to mrodor cos im preshus lick ring and yur freood lol" and dwafs was confoosed but loafed anyways cos im funny.

but sudden, the uncorn stood was shoke cos an old wissard dude with bird turd lol it rimes on his face showed up with bunny chariot. was rasgast hippy! oh no! hed try to make us allhippy also and do drigs and msuhroms cos hes weird and illeagle!

"anniel wear is gondlaf?" said hippy rasgsadst and i sadded at him. "he deaded from stab orc day ago! get wiv teh times old dude!" said i and cried teirs from eye.

"anniel u was his prentis so now must be new wizard! but u must all be hunger from eatin only beard hare soop all time its gross just lik my hair." said rodgost.

so dwafs gor on pony and radsgast on bunny chariot and i mawnted frood (unicron stoed if u forgot) after long ridy we got to ragdagst wizard house with mushromm all round cos he hippy. radagst had bean smokin pip all way to house which was gross i no it addiktive and bad so used spell to not cancer.

we went into house and an angsty eld dude was sittnin at tabel playn harp with burn hands. "radgost who have u broit i want to b alone and sad cos my brother deaded!± said elf and stalin lolled at him.

loins baby was cryn so they wnet upstares to sleop. radgast introdyoosed us to elf.

"anniel and bobli and throinand other dwafs this is Maglop the elf. he is son of faynor elf princeres."

i wasped in suprise cos faybor my mother alos so magliop was mi brother! i said "but faynor my nmother so we siblins!"

maglop was in suprise and radgast was confuse and so did drugs with mushroom and pipe and died.

maglop notise and said "now i am wizard also haha but we r both air to elf throne so must fite to deeaht!11!"

TO BE CORNTINUED

IS RADGSAT ATAULA PERSHED? WHAT BOUT MAGLOP? WHO WILL WIN FITE? OMG THE SUSPENSE IS KILLIN ME LLOL LIKE GANDLAF AND RADGAST! FIND OUT NEXTY TIME!


	4. FITE TO THE DEAF

THANK U PRINCESS AQUILAA FOR HELPFUL REVEW UNLIKE SOMEBODY U NO WH WILL TRY BETTR SPELLING BUT DIFFICULT SO MITE NOT WORK MEENI. LOTS OF PEOPLE BEAN REEDING MY STROY SO THOUT WOOD UPD8TE EARLY (#YOLO). PLSE WRITE REVEW DAT WILL HAPPYD ME BCOUSE I WORKD LONG TIMEE

THE HEART OF THE MOUNTAIN

(lol geddit cos its thorni)

CHAPTER 4: FITE TO THE DEAF

Maglop had be say we mist fite to death to be true elf throne air but i was sadded cos thout wood have to kill new fownd bro. alos what if maglop not thinkring strate cos radgast dieded and bros dead. i thoutbout what he said with dead bro cos that meent i had dead bro also? but then remembered fite to death and was moar sad still.

i grabed in bag for sord but relctant cos dint want to kill bro D: i sadded at him but i new i hat to stop him form taiking my pwoers dey too kool foar u also must not leat him be elf king cos of emo so bad knig.

maglop was powrn up with lazers and magic harp cos muzishun lol hes lick a wimp bard lol. then we wnets into outsid and dwafs was watshin us cept loin cos was fooding baby. throin was worrming bout me gettn hurt phil my bff was cheerin me on cos he a good freind.

balin and dwalin and stalin was russian round a gain (lol russian lol, GEDDIT? im pune loard lol) tryn to bury radygast corpse but was too heavy and stikny for them so they ledt it in kitchun. ther was a cyute hegdehgo who was saded abuot radgsaat.

then maglop started to death fite me with lazars and bif ffyre ball and so i yellrd a big shout and then my sord was al glowy and majk oh ma gawd #YOLO lol!1! i hit teh fire boll with weapron and it bownsed back at hum and he dojed it which was bad cos i not winning but good cos not want bro to die. i sadded agane and waz deprest.

i jumped onti uncron steod wiv sord in hand and started chargin powr at him and one hit him and he all lecucrated and shoked! maglop wfell to grownd lol and phil wasped in shoke.

but then got up! with magic in hands and pane in eye and throow magic at mi and i moved aut of way just in tym and then majk hit radgast corspe dead! worms had bean corpse eating and parsites in stoamch and then majk broht corpse to live and parsite controlled! phil wasped agane.

"lol now am life!" said radgat possed by parsites but i knew was actual… SOURONN! Oh ma gawd the parsites was sourisites and now souronn was posses the wizd!111! nao he had souronny powres and also radycast powers and i was scareding of him but thne i rmeemebred my ppewrs and was not so scarede. but the dwaf had no pwoers so i was scareded agaien.

"run gaiz!" i said a shout to the dwafs. "not radgast but souronn! he gonn kill u!" but was 2 l8 cos sourisietes possing radgtasts was 2 strong and powerd a blsta at dora and he died and stuff.

"noooooo, dora !" said ori and nori who was doras bros and i was upslet cos what if i was thta sad if killed my bro?

but then souragasts (thats souronnsites possing ragdgat) fired blats at maglop and he was KILLDEAD!

"my bro oh no why are you deaded" i was cryn from my eyes and ears and stuff becos i was so sadded and stfuf and I waz tots depreats and suicidal and goth emo. sourgasts was laufin reel mad at me cos he evil and hartless. "u killed my bro! now i gonn kill u bak!" i yelled a shout at him but he lolled and tleeported away to evil plase.

i guess had won fite to death but at wat cost? bro was deaded and dora alos killed and radagast souronn possed! gandlaf wood be shamed at mi but i mist not beecum emo like maglop lol cos lurnin from mistakes.

only way live cold be so bad mine woold be… MELGOTH CURSE! souronn had curse me with melgoth curse so tho had speshul powrs at terribul cost! Oh nos.

then loin comed downstares with gandiel and yelled a shout "GAIZ ORKS ARE COMING WE NEED TO LEEVE!"

OH NO A CLIFFHANGER GAIN! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? REVEW TO FIND AUT! WILL SAURGAST RETURN? WHAT ABOUT ERBOR QWEST? FIND OUT NEXY TIMR ON HEART OF TEH MOUNTAIN!


	5. THE MISTRY MOUNTINS

HAI THIS IS NEXT XHPETER OF MY STRORY AND SOME PEOPLES WERE SAYN THAT FAYNOR IS A BOY AND CALLED FËANOR BUT ILL CHANGE STRY TO MAKE THAT WORK IN NEXT CHAPTER SO STAPH THE #HATIN. SOLLUX CAPTOR I LOOKED U UP AN TROLL SO I DONT CARE WHAT U THINK LOL. BEEZLEBOOB LOOK I UPDATTED AND MAUREN I HAV SUPRISE FOR U LOL.

CHAPTRE 5: THE MISTRY MOUNTINS

Aft last chaptre ploot twist all the dwafs is in sheck! i was cryn so phil disided to put be all nise as i was suffring from PHILS (geddits cos feels lol).

butthen rembered that if maglop my bro and maglop cold bring rdagast to live, maybe i clod bring dora to live 2! yay so did spell with hand in air and majk chant and power wnet all round mi lick haylo i was all angle! but when dora wacked upp was za zoombey! and saied "givien me ur brranes lol".

"Anniel no, we must destoy dora beofre he kill gandiel the child!" said stalin and loin was sadded from what if baby die. bby sensd mum sadnes and crid as pooing nappies (im not gunna go detale lol becos im not a perv but was gross dieareea aft brstfieding and stuff)

i was upsetred cos have to kill dora whod die second tim and nori and ori the nerd wood be even moar sadded but i nyu was rite thing 2 do. we all embrasd an i gived them tishew to wip boggies on, "lol yu emos get a gurlfied, god u r both so bby".

i got sord and was reddy to kill dora gain, when sudden, sourongast appeerd! he grabed dora zomboy and tlepotted away gen!

ther was no thing we cold do and was late so started goin to mistry montins with dwafs on pony and me on uciron steed frood, who nayed at poonys and dwafs.

we was goin up mountin and stone jiants were thowin rocks and stuff and kill and phil were scarred but i hit stone jiant with spell and he was died. but biblio was falled and we was helding him from deth. "OMFG i neerly pershed u gaiz thx 4 saved mi lol". he lolled at me aftr, bean all pedofile at me (butt lets kot go all teknical up in here lol). he is like 500 nd i waz oly 17.

was stayin in cave butt i coldnt sleeep cos sickik powers told mi that golbins wood attak soon. i nyew that they wood eat ponees so told frood to eskape. frood stood on teh clif and jumped off!

"no, frood!" i showted, but then frood floo up with wings like winghorse thingy!

magic frood fly distracted me and when looked back, dwafs and bobli had fall into golbin cav and screamin. "annielle sav us" screened loin an gandiel was poing. i sneeked into cav with them seeing way with magjk.

there was reel fat golbin king with like a beird but made of gross old fat guy skinmeet. he was singin bout killing kill and phil, and there was golbins evrwher but then i jumped out with magk sord that glowd!1!

loin cryd from happi and child pooped from xsite. then golbin king said "get the pretty girl!"and we all ranned away reel quick cos he gross lol. even gobin king wat to merry mee but throin iz only dwaf 4 me. Im so swag lol.

as we rannned way, blibo fell down hole and i new he wold find magk ring that souronn want but i didnt tell dwafs cos lol its a secret. balin and dwalin and stalin we scarred and balin hit golbin with fist and stalins beird cort fire!

"first mi poop now my beird why is it awlays me?" said stalin who was cryn and russian around (GEDDIT?! lol Im tots a pune loard) from pane.

then saw lite and ranned out of cave usin stalin flame beaird as lite. i holded him above hed cos lol he is a poo mijit.

the nthe bobli ranned aut 2 and all the dwafs thot woz just slow cos fat lol but reely he had been eskaping gllom.

"blibo you need to be less fat" said thorin and then said "be mor lik anniel but not pretty cos u a boy lol"

when we were warkin away i was taklin to bilob."i no u have ring but itis evil and souronns and cold corrpyt u"

"what do i do thne anniel cos dont want corrupt lick golum!" said bilboo and had sad in eyes. then bloobi put hand in pocket and took out ring.

"anniel u must take ring cos u magic so not corrupt." said bobli, and i wasped in shokk. i took ring and put in pockt just befour throin looked atus and saw it.

but then getting dark and orcs be chase us cos they wer followin stalins flamin beird! we ranned fast andc limbed into trees and azg who was some orc dude was tryn kill throny and was blood all places but thron not dead and dwafs and me fell out of tree and i blacked aut 'NOOOOOOOOOOO'.

WHAT HAS HAPPNED TO ANNIEL? WILL STAALINS BEIRD BE OK? WHAT HAPPENED TO RAGDST? FIND AUT NEXCKT TIME! REVEW PLZ!


	6. THE PROPOSE

IN THIS CHAPTREY THINGS GET ALLS ROMANSEY! AND HAD MOAR GOOD REVEW BUT ALOS BAD ONES SO SADDEDAND ANGER. U NO WHO U R AND THER WILL B CONSECWENSES IN TEH CHAPTRY. AN WIVAET FUFER ADOO, THE STROY!  
THE PROPOSE.  
was goned to bearns house to escape orcss but on way had to fite them!

there was big ugly one looked like troll and yelled "lol mi names sollox captar and im gon kill u!" but i stabbed the orc lol and it died.

then came nother orc and was even uglir looked all hareier than dwafs evenn but not handsum harey ugly harely and gross.

"u kille d mi fried sollox u evil now im gonna kjill u back yu turdd!" said the roc who was called the big cat (u no who u r) and it ranned 2word me and was frite but then stabbed by loins child gandiel and so dint even die onorabul death.

then baby xcreted ojn body.

we ranned way and hidded iijn house but was bear! then baer truned in2 harey dude so ok.

"i am bearn lol cos im bear" said beard and i lolled at the funny.

then was sleep and jiant bee was evil. in mornin ranned fast to food and ring fell aut mi pocket but didnt notice cos was lokkn at thronin.

but throin saw rign and pocked up! was eatin fode wen thropin tookjed out ring and held up.

"anniel u r so a maizing will u marry me?" said thronig and i wasped in skohe! "omg thorin i love u yes will maryy" said me and we desiedid to marry imn aftrdenon.

was aftrenon and blibo was skunking cos wanted to propse to mi also but lol he a hobbi. phil was bean best dwaf and gandiel and loin was briedsmades and maglop goste was playn music.

i was wearn pretty wite dress with jewel and shimr and mawnted uncron steedo called frood if forget. thron was wearn dwaf cloths and holdn ring to giv 2 me.

then stalin did speech and said "will u 2 be husband and wiff?" and thronig and me said yes and thrpoin hgave me ring and we was marred.

but then, saurisites! and orcs was evrwear and saurgast was lolling all evil cos he gatecrashed mi prat.

"u used 1 ring to marry so summed me!" he evililed at us and we wass frite cos wedding runed.

we sadded lots but nyew that cold defeatgain, so i grabed lockt and magicd sauragtsa and he died. all the orcs was scraed at no leader so runned off with cake and i sadded more.

thn was nite. bearn cleared up weddin mess and me and troiny went upstares lol and did the thign if u no what i meen lol ;)

in mornin lookjed in mirro and wasp shoked cos on stomch was bump!

"oh noes throin" i said. "im praegnt!"

WHAT A CLIFFHANGERRRR! WHAT BABY HAPPENS? WHAT BOUT ZOMBOY DORA? FIND AUT IN NECKS CHAPTYRE!


	7. BACK TO THE PSAT

TO ALL ME REVEWEERS SOME OF U R NISE AND HAPPYD ME BUT SOME OF U R MEEN AND I H8 U. SHOCKED U R DUMB LOL AND MEEN SO GO A WAY. WILL FIND OUT IF BABY OK LATER IS SURPRISE ROSIE U R HAPPYD ME MOST THANK U FOR NISING.

AVODIN MURKWOD AND SUDDEN TIME TRAVELL?

HREAT OF THE MOUNTAIN CHAPTER 7

BACK TO THE PAST (LOL TIS LICK BACK TOO THE FUTUR BUT BEETER)

SORRI FOR LAYTE UPDAT WAS AWAY FROR HOLLIDAY.

MI FREND SAID MOR DESKRIPSHUNS SO TRIED COS IM A GUD TRYIN PERSON. BUT HARD. THANK U TO NISE PEEPLES AHND MEEN PEOPLE WELL NO ONE LICKS U.

WILL B MOR CHAPTRES SOON.

we left bearns hause in mornin butt took foods with us. we was gonna go thru forst on poni but bearn said was spider and bad, so ii did magk spell and eaguls.

"wat do u need anniel mi frend" said eagul whho was big and birdy.

"i need to gets to mistee mountin quick with dwafs" said me and the eagul oked.

then it floow of to get mor eaguls for dwafs.

"thank u for hausing us bearn" i said and he smilled at us then turned into bear and was flyn on eaguls to mistry mountins becos lol why walk in gross forst with spider wen oh noe the eagul strated bein all weerd and stuff. it's eyes wer all glowy an eevil lookn

"omg i think eagul al drugged from radgsat hause and on drugs guyz" i sed, when sudden fallin!

"lol" sad eagul "i am saurisite possesed" and throin and loin and i was falln down to murkwod forst!

"anniel help uss" said Lo09in and gandiel was cryn cos held bi stalin and not falln.

was so terrifyed of maybee die that was cryn and sobnn nd tears from eye was gon evyrwer

"in lov u anniel even if we dye" said throin but made me have curij to do spelland we was on floor but in psat!

the trees loamed ovr us and ther was cobbwebs with wet lick tears. the son was blinkn thru trees all not brite and leafs wer gren.

ther wers plants all evrywer gren lick leaf cos leaf and when ii stepped ther was flowrs was lick the frostst was aksepting me, alos all smell of poop in er cos natur also cos loin pooped in scare.

"i has bin hir befor lol so no way" i said and loin was happyed so i led way to elf king palase.

i was tire from praganant so wished frood wood b hir when sudden frood!

fur waz pretty and shinny in sun.

"Frood!" i yelld cos how in psat?

then remembred majc uncron stred and so telprot thru time.

i was ridn frood thru wood when we areyeved at palase

"hello travelars i am elf knig Thranduwheel" and i lolled cos new secret bout thranduwheel

then thranuwheel showd us palase. "this is kitshen nd this is toylet and this is sofa room and this is dwaf prism for bad dwaf." then we wnet to bredroom w2er was ladey givn brith.

"this is my wif faynor the elf quean and she is givn brith." said thranuwheel

thranduwheels wif was reel bootifull but not as mutsh as me alos was covred in brith jyoose from childs.

"lol hi anniel look babies" said faynor and i gapsed in shoke cos faynor mi mothr so baby me is psat?

"yay they is heelthy twins" said droktr and agen i gapsed cos bro that was not ded or maglop who alos is dead now but in fuutur cos in past

"i shell call mi babies anniel and legles cos anniel is hear and my cusin has no legs" said faynor

theni rteelised that must tell trooth. "thranduwheel and yfaynor im yur douater from footur!" i said and faynor faynted from shock and also givn brith.

"oh noe" sed faynor. "if too anniels in one time, parasocksd! u msut leev as soon as possibul!"

"ok futur mum" i said, and thoirn put hand on sholder. but love from thoriin made me fall ovre and strta givn brith!

The brithing panes were panefull. I sayd ouch as teh contrapshuns strated.

"ouch" i sayd and then felled over cos aw pane baby stuff.

"get thoes brithing panes away from me" said thranduwheel. "im allerjik to childs!" and he ranned out of room.

one of thranduwheels slaves was came in and carryd me two a room with bead. throin was gonn follo but slave sayd "noo thorin u cant come in cos baby doing!"

so thoirn went and mopped alone with teers.

rhen slave brort faynor alos into room so mothr and douter cold bond thru brithing.

we talkd about wether and killin orks and how i was prettier than faynor while brithing childs.

then said i "faybnor wher r ur other childs cos what bout maglop and dead bros?" and faynor gasped.

"u was not supposed to no about other childs cos i cheeted on thranduwheel sekret! and what doo u mean dead bros?"

i went whoops cos that mean bros not ded yet and spoilers for live. "so wher are bros?" i sayd and faynor said "they is fiting melgoth in teh nroth."

rthen even mor pane from brith and baby came from plase u kno wher u pervs!

"omg" said faynor. "u even gave brith fore me!" then fatnor alos gave brith to babey

"wate faynor i thot was wins not triples!" and she gasped. but then orcs came and stealed babeys and ranned off!


	8. SERCH FOR THE CHILD

HEART FO THE MOUNTAIN

CHAPTER 8 - SERCH FOR THE CHILD

SORRY AGEN FOR LATE UP8 HAV BEEN THE BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND THE AN D THE HOMEWURK AND THE HISTROY PROJEKT. IT TOOK ME MANY HOUR TO WRITE PART BOUT GREAT DEPRESSED.

THANK U TO ALL MI REVEWEERS WHO WERE NICED YOU HAVE A SPESHUL PLASE IN MY HREAT. I 2 U ALL. TO THIS IS POOP HANK U FOR SAYN MY STROY IS EXSELLENT THAT WAS GOODED OF U. IN THIS CHAPTREY WILL ANNIEL AND LOIN AND THORIN GET TO FUTUR AND WHAT BOUT BABYES WHO WERE STEALED?

faynor was all cryn nd stuff cos babey stealed by ork. "anniel mi dqughter-friend we must save babey you and legles!` so we wnet to gets wepons to kill ork with.

"thranduwheel helps us plez!" faynor sed, and he was confusd cos dind't no bout third baby. "what happned?" he saided, and i begun to xplane.

"i was givn brith and then faynor gaved brith third time cos was triple, not twins. but then orc camed in and stole childs and escapped with them. ""

then thranduwheel lahfed "lol u guyz i don't care bout stole babye cos im allerjik to babeys! i get a rash and mi head swells to the size of a fat smig!"""

so insted faynor and me wnet and got slave and toriel and alos throin and we wnet to chase ork.

Throiyn screaled 'oh nooe' and was rushn aroynd to loook for legles! butt I 'sed lolno he went tat way" and we sett off to find legless.. we was ran to were th orks had went but could

yent find dem! then found a orc and wynt behind hiz behind and SATBBED HIS BEHIND!

he yelld and scereched and cryd lots of teerehs. then lukili the othur orks herd his cries and reaned to him! they hadd legles and were holduing him!

'LOL il stab legyles if you stab me' he billowed but then i stabbed his stabing hannd so he coodn't stab the baybi an he cryied.

We grabed the legless and ranned back to the place wile orks chazed us. luckili thranduwheel hoo is allergik to babis gave a almightee SNEESE and the orks didnt wont to eat snoty peepul so lefed.

we gotted back to sneezy elf knig palase with child in arm and said "look thranduwheel we found yur child!" but he ranned of cos allerjees.

we putted child away in child room and wnet to finnd thranduwheel. but when faynor and me wnet into room, he had sord and was angered!

"thranduwheel why you sord?" said faynor who was confuse but he glered at her and yelled

"i was hearing u talk to anniel when givn brith cos stalker lol but then heard u cheeted on me and anger! so now gonna kill u and childs lol" he saided and went atfaynor with sord.

i tryed to save mi mothr but two late and thranduwheel stabbed thru her stumak with sord and she was die.

"anniel" said faybnor with last breathe. "u must save legles from thranduwheel."

then she died and i was sad.

but then thranduwheel did a big lauf and pulled of his fase. "i am not reely a elf or a thranduwheel!" he sed. "i am melgoth in disgeyes!"

and to save miself from death i telproted to throin and legles.

"quick throin we must let fairies look after legles cos thranduwheel is melgoth and evil!" i saideed so we magikced legles to fairies wer he was safed.

"but anniel!" said loin. "what bout babey u who was steeled also?"

but i smilled cos new bout that. "its ok cos i rememeber bein babye and was raysed by wolves."

"ok then thats cool" said throin. "but how will we get to fututr agen?"

"we cold just wait?" sed loin but that was stupid so i laufed at her.

"well if thranduwheel is mi fathr and alos melgoth then i has the powr of a valar!" i saided, and ii began to glow and was light evrywher and then in the lonly mountin in futur!

WHAT WILL ANNIEL DO BOUT MELT=GOTH? WILL DWAFS DEFEET SMIG? IS AKRENSTON GON BE FOUND? FIND OUT NECKS TIME ON HREAT OF THE MOUNTIN!

ALOS, AKRENSTON GONNA BE IMPORTENT COS HAVE BEEN REEDIN THE SIMILARION AND SIMRIL AND AKRENSTON MAYBEE THE SAM. :DDDD


End file.
